


Say Sorry

by daemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, junmyeon is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemyeon/pseuds/daemyeon
Summary: Jongdae comes home to Junmyeon doing Yoga but actually is very upset at his boyfriend and decides to make use of the kitchen counter.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Say Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as writing excercise (wanted to push my usual word count up)   
> this is barely proofread, so if you notice any grave mistakes please comment~  
> Also disclaimer: i do not do yoga so... there might be inaccuracies in the introductory part lol
> 
> For E.

Junmyeon groaned as he shoved the last dirty coffee mug into the dishwasher. His back was aching from sitting all the time on his desk, writing lyrics. His other alternative was sitting in cars to go to sit in meetings.

He let his gaze scan through the (now less chaotic) living room. He had been forced by jongdae to clean up the mess that was clothes, shoes and stack of documents and paper. The younger one had basically said he would not come over again if the dorm looked like a grenade had exploded next to their sofa. Junmyeon’s gaze stopped at the yoga mat that was leaning against one of the shelves and before he could even think about it, he had unrolled it and was doing some stretches, his tshirt discarded over the sofa backrest.

The sunset was slowly painting the flat in red golden tones as Junmyeon switched from the upward facing dog to the downward facing. A faint click announced someone entering the flat and Junmyeon looked past his ass and – to his surprise – Jongdae entered the living room after stumbling over a pair of Nikes. Jongdae’s confusion was visible, even upside down. Junmyeon made no move to get out of his yoga pose and Jongdae deposited his bag on one of the kitchen chairs.

“I didn’t know this flat has a self cleaning function,” Jongdae said sarcastically after eyeing the kitchen sink curiously.

Junmyeon felt the blood rush into his head and could hear his pulse. He switched back to the upward facing dog, now decidedly ignoring Jongdae, and not for the wonderful stretching effect it had in his muscles.

Junmyeon knew Jongdae was staring at his ass, even without having to look at him. He heard the water run and was cursing Jongdae out, in his head only. Jongdae had a knack for stretching things out needlessly. In any way. Junmyeon switched into the cat pose, knowing it would rile Jongdae up. Excruciatingly slow Junmyeon got on his fours and pushed his back into a curve; the unsexy part. He held the pose for a few breaths, still sure Jongdae was staring at him. The second he arched his back downwards he heard a cough and a stutter. Jongdae had choked on his water.

He held that pose for a few breaths too before dropping to the yoga mad, arms and legs sprawled. He could feel a presence behind him to the side, unmistakably Jongdae.

“You were really sexy until a few seconds ago,” Jongdae commented, the sarcasm dripping from his curled mouth.

Junmyeon pushed himself to the side that he could look at Jongdae. A fleeting frown ran over Jongdae’s face when he couldn’t see Junmyeon’s ass anymore. Instead his eyes were focused on Junmyeon’s rather tight black yoga pants.

“My eyes are up here, if you want to talk,” Junmyeon gestured towards his face and Jongdae reacted just a second to slow, visibly struggling with giving up that view.

“Actually, I don’t want to talk, but while we’re at it…” Jongdae trailed off letting his gaze wander through the cleaned living room. Junmyeon had even hoovered and dusted.

Junmyeon made a confused sound and wanted to get up, but Jongdae’s foot was suddenly on his waist. “You don’t really think you can pull such a show and then leave like nothing happened?”

“I’m not pulling a show, I was doing Yoga. You didn’t even want to come over.” Junmyeon pushed himself up onto his knees, disregarding Jongdae’s foot. Arguing while lying down was not really productive. His new perspective gave him a panoramic view of Jongdae’s tight jeans front and Junmyeon gulped. He pushed himself onto his feet before he submitted to Jongdae, in any regard of that word. Because Junmyeon could already feel that voice in his head saying, “let yourself go”. It didn’t help that it was always Jongdae’s voice.

“Jongdae, listen,” Junmyeon said gravely as he was on eye-height with Jongdae again. Jongdae’s eyes pierced through his resolve. He could feel himself falter. Instead of continuing to talk, Junmyeon found the idea of evading very much more appealing and with two quick steps he was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. Jongdae hadn’t waited like Junmyeon had hoped, but followed him. Jongdae pressed himself flat against Junmyeon’s back, his hands on the counter ledge. He put his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder and smelled on his hair. He had changed his shampoo. Again.

“I am listening.” Jongdae pushed one of his knees in between Junmyeon’s legs, pushing them apart slightly and scooted closer that his thigh was making contact with Junmyeon’s ass. With a clank Junmyeon put down the water glass on the counter, making it spill over his hand.

“It’s-“ Junmyeon began. “It’s not my fault.” Without even knowing what his fault was.

“Wrong. Answer.” Jongdae pressed him harder against the counter and Junmyeon could feel Jongdae’s erection close to his ass. Junmyeon’s own erection was uncomfortably pressed against the kitchen counter, but that bit of pain had a positive effect on Junmyeon. Oh, how he would love some angry sex… He brushed the thought aside, to not give his erection any more cause to grow larger. He was suspecting that there was no right answer to this situation, so he just shut up and felt Jongdae’s weight against his body. Familiar and reassuring – to Junmyeon at least. Jongdae moved the leg in between Junmyeon’s legs upwards and Junmyeon huffed, almost bending over the counter. He couldn’t tell if Jongdae was angry, or just toying with him and both of the options were equally arousing. He grabbed onto one of Jongdae’s arms for leverage to keep himself from doubling over the kitchen counter, but Jongdae wasn’t having any of it. Quickly he removed his hands from the counter and repositioned them at Junmyeon’s thin waist.

“Jongdae, I am sorry.” Junmyeon had no idea what he was apologising for but he felt it was a good diplomatic way of saving his ass from a very angry pounding. Last time that happened he couldn’t walk for two days… but it had been so worth it. But Junmyeon had to be on stage in less than 48 hours and couldn’t risk it.

Jongdae nuzzled into Junmyeon’s neck and felt his way up Junmyeon’s toned abdomen.   
“You don’t even know what I am talking about, Junmyeon. But if you’re really sorry, why not cry for me..?” Jongdae let the sentence hang in the air, any movement suspended mid motion. And then reality hit Junmyeon like a rock. Junmyeon had neglected Jongdae, in full workaholic mode for his album and Jongdae had become sarcastic and defensive in response. Jongdae had always made sure to at least give Junmyeon a bit of attention while working on his two albums last year. But Junmyeon had just come home and fell into bed, too exhausted for anything. Jongdae knew better than to talk to him while he was at work and all the guilt poured over Junmyeon at once. For almost half a year he had been nothing but a prick to the person he cherished most. He almost lost his balance but Jongdae’s hand was there, holding him up. With his last bit of will he forced his tears back. Jongdae’s hand came up to rest on his cheek.

“Don’t try to hold them back. I’ll have you crying sooner or later.” Jongdae’s voice was quiet and calm but pointedly demanding. Although the last sentence sounded more as if he was talking to himself. His hot breath on Junmyeon’s ear send a shiver down the older man’s spine.

Jongdae bent Junmyeon over the counter with a strong hand on Junmyeon’s back and pinned him down. Junmyeon drew in a sharp breath as his torso met with the surface of the counter, his nipples itching at the sudden cold impact. He looked up, or at least tried, he could see the dining table and a bit of his abandoned yoga mat. He settled on turning his head to the side, so he could at least see a fraction of what Jongdae was doing. Junmyeon tried to get his hands up to his head but Jongdae grabbed them before he was even able to move them. Damn this guy’s reflexes. Jongdae moved both of Junmyeon’s wrists to one of his hands, but still had a death grip on them. Junmyeon didn’t dare move them again.

When he heard the belt unbuckle, Junmyeon knew he wasn’t leaving this position anytime soon. The usually uncomfortable sting of coldness to his nipples was easing away and he almost pitied it. The light pain reminded him that this was indeed real and he wasn’t dreaming anything of it. Jongdae wrapped his belt around Junmyeon’s wrists, skilful, as if he had done this countless times before. A slight fear crept up Junmyeon’s spine and spread to his knees, to his feet that were in tip-toe, because he lacked 3cm to just comfortably bent over the counter. Jongdae must have felt that, or seen it in Junmyeon’s eyes, because he reassuringly stroked over Junmyeon’s biceps as soon as he was done tying him up. Almost soft, caring and highly emotional, Jongdae caressed Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Don’t worry darling. I’ll stop if you want me to.” 

Junmyeon’s brain was shooting what ifs at him. What if he would never ask him to stop what would Jongdae do? What was Jongdae’s line to not cross? What was Junmyeon’s point of breaking?

Mind racing, he pressed his cheek against the counter to cool down and relax. Jongdae removed his hand from Junmyeon’s cheek and Junmyeon felt so very empty in the millisecond that Jongdae was not touching him. But the warm hands were back almost immediately, resting on his hips, toying with the waistband of his pants.

Jongdae yanked down yoga pants and underwear in one swift motion, kneeling down to pull them completely off of Junmyeon’s legs. While Junmyeon was coming to terms with being butt naked and bent over his kitchen counter, Jongdae got up and walked to the other side of the counter. Junmyeon stared at him in confusion.

“Stay.” And Jongdae went to Junmyeon’s bedroom.

Junmyeon hadn’t noticed before because Jongdae had kept him so occupied, but Junmyeon’s dick was growing harder and harder. He wondered how he hadn’t been rock hard the second Jongdae had pressed himself against Junmyeon’s back, but maybe the yoga had distributed his blood so well that it –

In the middle of the thought Jongdae walked back out of Junmyeon’s bedroom, the bottle of lube in hand. He put it on the counter, so that Junmyeon could see it. Junmyeon had been anticipating Jongdae to undress since the second Jongdae had opened his belt buckle, but he couldn’t hear the sound of clothes being taken off. Instead, a hand came to rest on Junmyeon’s ass cheek, fingertips digging into it. Jongdae’s other hand came to rest on the back of Junmyeon’s well-stretched thigh. Jongdae seemed to change his mind a second later when he spread both ass cheeks apart.

Junmyeon almost lost his footing as Jongdae’s wet tongue slid over his anus, the muscle reacting immediately. Junmyeon huffed, not wanting to give Jongdae the victory of his surprise attack. One of the hands left his ass and came up to grab the bottle of lube. Junmyeon heard the bottle cap open, Jongdae hummed slightly to himself.   
“You’re not getting your orgasm so fast… If you come before I say so – “ The rest of the sentence was a threat that Junmyeon couldn’t hear because his ears began to ring with arousal. His dick pressed now uncomfortably against the counter and Junmyeon wrought himself to find a minimally better position. Jongdae moved Junmyeon’s hips away from the counter so Junmyeon wouldn’t even have the friction of the counter anymore. Junmyeon groaned. Jongdae chuckled as he spread some lube onto two fingers.

The lube was cold at first, but soothing. Every time Jongdae’s finger went over Junmyeon’s entrance Junmyeon moved his hips eagerly, begging. Jongdae stilled Junmyeon’s hips with a strong grip, making sure to dig a bit of his fingernails in that it would leave a mark on the fair skin. It cost Junmyeon all his leftover will to keep still while Jongdae inserted a finger into him, slowly and carefully widening the muscle. Junmyeon immediately tightened around Jongdae’s finger and Junmyeon was almost embarrassed. Usually both of them were prepped so well that the single finger procedure could be skipped almost entirely. Heat shot up to his face and he wondered why it wasn’t going to his dick, but his dick was already leaking precum. Jongdae’s finger was almost to the third knuckle inside Junmyeon when Junmyeon moaned. Jongdae pressed a kiss against Junmyeon’s butt cheek and Junmyeon was sure he could feel Jongdae smiling triumphantly through the kiss. The game “first to moan out loud is a loser” was back from their trainee days, when all of the exo members were staying at the dorm together.

Jongdae pushed the finger in completely and Junmyeon jerked when it hit Junmyeon’s prostate, another moan falling from his lips. Jongdae could now comfortably move that one finger, but withdrew it to put more lube. Two fingers were now at Junmyeon’s entrance and Junmyeon whined. Jongdae usually had a much quicker tempo, but he was working impossibly slow, teasing at every opportunity he got. When Jongdae finally inserted both fingers, Junmyeon muttered a string of obscenities. Junmyeon felt the stretch, first bordering on painful, then a wave of pleasure hit him, making his knees weak for a brief second. Jongdae’s hand was there to steady him. Jongdae slowly pushed the fingers in, millimetre by millimetre and Junmyeon groaned in frustration. He wanted Jongdae’s fingertips on his prostate now. But Jongdae removed his fingers, leaving Junmyeon’s muscle to contract around nothing.

“Impatient, darling?” Jongdae wasn’t asking a question, and Junmyeon knew that. Jongdae moved a hand to Junmyeon’s hair and jerked junmyeon’s head up. The belt around Junmyeons wrist was still holding his hands together tightly. The pull on his hair made Junmyeon stand up straight, but not for long. Jongdae pushed Junmyeon down on his knees. Junmyeon’s knees hit the kitchen floor rather roughly, his cock standing at attention against his abs. Junmyeon was scared to look up, but only out of fear he might not be able to stand the fiery gaze Jongdae was surely casting down on him. Jongdae was opening the fly of his pants but when he noticed Junmyeon wasn’t looking at him, he softly moved Junmyeon’s chin up. Junmyeon was still looking down knowing that once he looked up he would lose part of his sanity. Jongdae tugged on his chin again, with more force until Junmyeon looked at him, Junmyeon’s dark lashes incredibly pretty in contrast to his fair skin.

“Watch,” Jongdae said while opening his jeans and stripping out of them. Junmyeon followed his every movement. Jongdae peeled off his shirt, revealing a taut abdomen, and larger pectorals than Junmyeon remembered them. As if Jongdae read his thoughts, he flexed his muscles. Junmyeon swallowed the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth. Drooling about your boyfriend who was still wearing underwear was rather uncool and Junmyeon wondered why he was thinking about his own composure. But he couldn’t just let Jongdae triumph once again. But Junmyeon had forgotten to put Jongdae into that equation.

Jongdae was putting on a show for Junmyeon. Junmyeon shifted on his knees sitting back on his heels. His arms were slowly going numb but he shook it off. Jongdae put his hand to his waist band and Junmyeon’s jaw dropped, his mouth agape in anticipation. But instead of pulling down his briefs Jongdae groped himself through the fabric, stroking until his hard dick leaked the first precum making the underwear sticky.

“Jongdae, I-“ Junmyeon began but the cocky look Jongdae gave him in response made him gulp down his words.

“Yes?”

Junmyeon groaned in frustration and Jongdae registered it.

“Please… undress.” Junmyeon’s voice was husky, holding back. But Jongdae just teased him further.

“Make that noise again and we’ll have a problem, mister.” Jongdae said instead of removing his briefs. The threat making the air between them heavy. Junmyeon wasn’t even thinking of listening to that command.

Jongdae turned around, giving Junmyeon a full view of his ass, and undressed. And Junmyeon first bit his lip to suppress it but the annoyed noise that he let spill from his mouth flicked a switch in Jongdae. He turned back around and Junmyeon stares at Jongdae’s dick, hard and veiny and pretty-

Junmyeon didn’t get to finish that thought, because Jongdae pried Junmyeon’s mouth open ever so slightly with his thumb and then Junmyeon’s lips met the tip of Jongdae’s hard cock. Eagerly, Junmyeon opened his mouth for Jongdae. All the while looking up innocently at his partner. Jongdae realised that this had went exactly how Junmyeon had wanted it to. Junmyeon can tell the exact moment of realisation by the brief shine that glistens over Jongdae’s eyes. Still, Jongdae pushed his dick further down Junmyeon’s mouth.

Junmyeon licked along Jongdae’s length, or at least tried to, but the younger one mercilessly pushed his cock further down Junmyeon’s throat. Junmyeon hollowed out his cheeks, began sucking, trying to keep a steady breathing rhythm. The second Jongdae’s dick hit the back of Junmyeon’s throat, Junmyeon’s air supply was cut off. He had his gag reflex under control, practiced, but the stretch of his mouth, his filled throat and the lack of oxygen drove tears into his eyes. Junmyeon was still holding Jongdae’s gaze. Jongdae moved his hand to Junmyeon’s cheek to brush away one of the tears streaming down his face.

Jongdae moved back, and Junmyeon inhaled deeply, making Jongdae moan at the sensation. Junmyeon was regaining composure fast, but Jongdae wouldn’t have it. Jongdae lazily fucked into Junmyeon’s mouth, hand resting in Junmyeon’s tousled hair.

Every time Jongdae hit the back of Junmyeon’s throat, Junmyeon made sure to moan. Junmyeon sucked on Jongdae’s dick for dear life, the precum dribbling down his throat his encouragement. Usually he would use his hands to massage Jongdae’s balls…

Jongdae was panting, eyes wide with arousal, still focused on Junmyeon. And he picked up the pace, using his hand in Junmyeon’s hair to keep Junmyeon still. Junmyeon sat on his heels and let himself be used, tears starting to flow again from the continuous strain on his throat. Jongdae cursed and Junmyeon moaned in response, earning another course but now with his name attached to it. Junmyeon wanted to use his hands, hold onto Jongdae – for emotional support at least – but he knew better than to ask now.

Jongdae’s tip hit the back of Junmyeon’s throat again, but Jongdae stilled, not pulling back. A moan escaped Jongdae and he threw his head back, exposing his beautiful neck. Junmyeon hummed around Jongdae, with the little air he had left, and suddenly warm liquid was filling his mouth. Jongdae was trembling, his abs and muscles contracting, Junmyeon’s name on his lips.

Junmyeon swallowed every last drop of Jongdae’s orgasm. Jongdae struggled for purchase on the kitchen counter.

Junmyeon felt Jongdae’s dick soften in his mouth and when Jongdae moved his hips back, Junmyeon leaned forward. Circling his tongue around Jongdae’s spent cock, earning stifled moans from the man above him. Junmyeon hollowed his cheeks, not even thinking of letting Jongdae’s dick go. Junmyeon grinned – as much as one is able to grin with a thick cock inside their mouth. The overstimulation was making Jongdae’s knees weak and he almost keeled over. Jongdae pushed Junmyeon’s head back forcefully and dropped to his knees once he was freed. Junmyeon watched Jongdae’s chest rise and fall, Jongdae’s hands shaking.

“You-" Jongdae began but the grin on Junmyeon’s face knocked the air out of his lungs. Drool and some leftover cum were sticking to Junmyeon’s lips and chin. The tears had run down Junmyeon’s pretty cheeks in streaks, still glistening, shining in the kitchen lamp's light. A shaky hand came up to Junmyeon’s cheek, Jongdae’s thumb resting in the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth. He wiped away some cum and tears, and then Jongdae leaned forward, pressing his soft lips to Junmyeon’s. A wave of emotions hit Junmyeon. He expected a punishment after behaving like that, not such a sweet declaration of feelings. Junmyeon kissed him back, reluctantly, waiting for Jongdae to smack him or something, but that didn’t happen. He wanted to put his hands in Jongdae’s hair, push him in further, but all he could do was futile tries on removing the belt that kept his arms back. Jongdae deepened the kiss, taking Junmyeon’s face in both hands and tilting his head back a bit. Jongdae always had to be the taller one, apparently even when they were kneeling naked on the kitchen floor.

Jongdae broke the kiss before Junmyeon had even gotten a taste of Jongdae’s tongue. Junmyeon visibly rolled his eyes and Jongdae’s face fell. A dark expression clouding Jongdae’s eyes.

“Where do you want it, baby?” Jongdae asked, caressing Junmyeons cheek. “Your yoga mat or the kitchen counter?” His voice was calm once again, and so deep...

Junmyeon’s dick jerked against his abs. “Y-Yoga mat.” Junmyeon’s voice was hoarse from the strain of Jongdae’s dick down his throat.

“The counter it is, then.” Jongdae got up and helped Junmyeon stand. Junmyeon’s knees wobbly from kneeling too much. Junmyeon should’ve seen this coming. Jongdae never let something just _pass_ without punishment.

The next second his face was pressed against the surface of the counter, bent at his hips again, his dick hanging in the air. The yoga mat would at least have given some friction on his poor dick.

Junmyeon’s butt cheeks are spread apart again and he feels hot breath tingling on his sensitive skin around his hole. Jongdae licked circles around his contracting hole in a steady rhyth. One, two, Junmyeon was becoming light headed with want. Junmyeon moved his hands in between moans, struggling with the belt, but Jongdae ignored him, keeping his rhythm, avoiding all the spots Junmyeon liked the most.

“Please, Jong- _dae_.” Junmyeon was breathless. The last syllable came out pointed, Jongdae had decided to lick over Junmyeon’s asshole outside of his rhythm. Then any touch was gone. Junmyeon heard the squeeze of the lube bottle.

The warm breath returned and Junmyeon shuddered. Jongdae hummed and poked his tongue inside Junmyeon. A lubed finger pressed against Junmyeon’s perineum and he saw stars for a moment, his dick twitched angrily.

“Please, Jongdae, it hurts-" Junmyeon’s penis wanted release.

“Good.” Jongdae moved the hand away from Junmyeon’s perineum and moved it through his legs to put his fingers around the base of Junmyeon’s dick. A sigh of relief escaped Junmyeon and suddenly Jongdae had other plans. Jongdae pressed down on the base of the shaft, encircling it with his fingers.

“Oh god Jongdae, please.” Junmyeon wanted to bite down on his hand but they were still bound at his back. Jongdae held his dick in the makeshift cockring and inserted a finger into Junmyeon. He curled it and Junmyeon jerked forward violently. Jongdae inserted a second finger, stretching Junmyeon’s asshole further and scissored him, still licking his tongue in and out of Junmyeon. 

When Jongdae pressed onto the prostate, Junmyeon started sobbing. Tears blurring his already shaking view. “Jongdae, please, I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” He continued mumbling the words over and over even when Jongdae released his grip on Junmyeon’s dick, slowly stroking it to the rhythm of his tongue in Junmyeon’s ass.

Jongdae was rubbing circles on Junmyeon’s prostate and moved his mouth to kiss one of the butt cheeks. “Come for me.”

Junmyeon let himself fall, his orgasm washed over him and every muscle in him reacted to it. Jongdae was stroking him through it, the cum shooting out of Junmyeon’s dick adding another wet noise to all the sounds in the room.

His legs went slack but Jongdae was there to hold him up, push him further onto the counter that he didn’t need his legs for balance. Junmyeon was still crying, hiccups breaking through his breaths ever so often. Jongdae pushed the hair that stuck to Junmyeon’s face away and slowly began untying the belt. He carefully placed Junmyeon’s wrists on either side of him and began pressing butterfly kisses to Junmyeon’s back. Every kiss sent little tingles through Junmyeon’s body, the sensitivity aftermath of his orgasm.

Jongdae carefully nudged Junmyeon and made him stand, slowly turning him around to face him, all the while having an arm around Junmyeon’s waist, in case his legs couldn’t hold him yet. Jongdae caressed Junmyeon’s cheek.

“You’re a good boy. You’re so beautiful,” Jongdae tried to sort Junmyeon’s hair, to no avail. The heavy blush and the shy eyes that met him as response almost took Jongdae out. It had been years in the relationship and Junmyeon still blushed at every compliment.

Jongdae placed a kiss on Junmyeon’s nose. “Even if you misbehave, in the end you’re my good boy, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon squirmed in response and hid his face in the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

“We’re having a nice hot bubble bath now,” Jongdae declared and led Junmyeon to the bathroom.


End file.
